Moonlight Sonata
by strange-and-weird
Summary: Tezuka - a new transfer student who has forgotten his past. Enrolled to an elite school enlightened him but unbeknowst to him it was a vampires' threshold. OT6 with a spice of Eiji. AU, BL, character death/s. -summary and story revamped-
1. Prelude

**Title: Moonlight Sonata**

**Fandom: Prince of Tennis**

**Disclaimer: Standards apply**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: AU, BL/ shounen-ai, character death/s**

**A/N: This came up in a sudden… while going through the plot for CLOCKWORK… well; I'm currently experiencing writer's block for that fic… Enjoy this new fic…**

**

* * *

**

Prelude:

The sun glistened. It was spring and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Being accepted into an elite school was no surprise to anyone if you are talking about Tezuka Kunimitsu. The school was the one who offered Tezuka full scholarship in exchange that he would work for them when he graduated from the said school. Of course school would start in fall but the school directress prompted that Tezuka should stay his remaining days of vacation in the dorms to get accommodated to his _new life._

Right now he was having a light tennis practice (e.g. walling). Why of course we shouldn't forget this fact. Tezuka does _prioritize _tennis after schoolwork, right?

Truth be told, the school was almost empty. The staff was present, preparing the school for a new semester but only a few teachers were staying over the break.

In the midst of his practice, he heard and eerie yet wonderful music. He has only stayed two weeks in the school, but throughout the short time he wasn't able to hear that mysterious tune. When the tennis ball bounced back to him, he grabbed the ball or practically _stopped_ the ball with is bare hand.

Following the tune he was led in an abandoned building. Little did he know, another student was watching him intently.

* * *

"Nya~ Fujiko, your still as good as ever."

"There's no need to praise me Eiji…" Fuji gave a short chuckle.

"Ne Eiji?"

"Hai?"

"What's it like to be under the sun? to walk without being prejudiced?"

"Hmm…" Eiji sat beside Fuji. "I-I can't remember."

Fuji gave a silent sigh. He expected that answer. Eiji was a different case form Fuji. Eiji was _turned_ into one of his _kind_ and Fuji was _born_ as _one_. The part about Eiji that amazes Fuji was his outgoing personality.

Minutes later, Eiji began to whisper something in Fuji's ear.

'_His bloodlust is as strong as ever…_' Fuji thought as his friend was toying with his hair. "Please, give me---"

Eiji sank his face into Fuji's neck until the fangs drew out fresh blood. Drinking slowly and slowly until the fresh wounds has disappeared from Fuji's neck and Eiji began to fall unconscious

"Saa Eiji, I think you are getting too comfortable with my blood." Fuji murmured as he stopped playing the piano and set Eiji in the floorboard. Sitting beside his friend, waiting for him to awake.

* * *

The abandoned building was actually an auditorium. An old, unkempt auditorium with a good looking grand piano in the middle of the stage. It stood proudly like the greatest pianists have played the piano. If the melody was from that piano, it was surely well-maintained but as it seems no one was playing the said piano. Tezuka gave a sigh of defeat.

'_Maybe it was my imagination,_' Tezuka told himself mentally.

"What are you doing here?" an unfamiliar voice resounded behind Tezuka.

* * *

PREVIEW:

_Silence filled the room._

_"We can't risk what we have attained and besides how can you erase the memories of the people that knew him? That man was a prominent person in the human world."_

_It was the first time they saw their leader __**that**__ angry. Sure he gets mad occasionally if his fledglings did something unwanted but never angry. Though their leader had amazing ways in collecting information in such a short period of time. No one could under estimate Seiichi Yukimura._

_"Echizen-kun," the blue haired vampire looked at Ryoma Echizen in the eye. "Tell me, how is Syuusuke doing?"_


	2. Movement 1

**Movement 1:**

"What are you doing here?" The voice asked again.

Tezuka turned his head and saw Hanamura Aoi, the school directress.

"I was venturing the grounds sensei,"

Hanamura didn't buy it but Tezuka had no choice to tell that lie. Naturally, no one would belive him if he told that a melody had dragged him here. Nonetheless, Hanamura dismissed him and clossed the auditorium.

Golden eyes trailed Tezuka as he moved further away from the auditorium.

_'If you hadn't come, I could've had a delicious meal' _The boy thought. Apparently this boy looked like a challenge to him. He disappeared as the wind passed by.

–

Eiji had finally woken up to realize that Fuji has been sitting beside him and he sat up.

"Fuji, did I … do it again?"

"You did but you should control them you know... your blood lust." Fuji told Eiji.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't feel down Eiji, I don't mind though but I don't think your master would be happy that you drink another vampire's blood instead of a human's." Fuji teased Eiji.

Eiji gave a pout and stopped himself from whining.

"Let's head back to the dorms..." Fuji offered Eiji.

Before they could stand up, a voice boomed behind them.

"What are you doing here?" The school directress gave a defeated voice.

"Sensei!" Both of them explained.

"First was the new student was wandering the campus and was able to find the old auditorium which is off limits. Now the two of you, whom I allowed to stay here are slacking off. Especially you Kikumaru-kun"

Hanamura-sensei placed her hands in her hips.

"Moushiwake arimasen," Both students stood up and bowed.

"Alright, please leave now." Pointer her finger outside and bothe students excuced themselves and headed to their dorm.

Their trip back was full of giggling and finally a laughter escaped from their mouths. They acted as if they had done a crime and escaped from getting a punishment.

–

As Tezuka returned to his room, which was all to himself, noticed the odd setting of the auditorium. The school is definitely huge since it hosted the primary level until graduate courses but the auditorium was located in the middle of trees, more like a forest.

_"It is really none of my business to delve into trivial things."_

Allowing his eyes to slide down, he fell asleep. Though it was unlike of Tezuka to sleep in the middle of the day.

--

When Fuji and Eiji had arrived to their room, Eiji went inside and Fuji made sure he was inside and fully asleep. The smiling tensai made his way to the campus grounds, searching for a prey.

Along the way, he caught a scent that woke up the inner demon within him but he exercised self-control and walk further until the scent was faint to Fuji's senses.

–

Exhizen Ryoma was eyeing on his prey, Tezuka Kunimitsu until the tree branch he was standing upon was shooked and another vampire had made an appearance. None other than his master, Yukimura Seiichi.

**...TBC...**


	3. Movement 2

**Movement 2:**

"Yukimura-san, or should I say Mr. Child of God." the ever cocky and enigmatic fledgling of Yukimura – Echizen Ryoma finally appeared. "Long time no see and I heard a lot of deal from you."

"Talking much aren't we?"

"Che." The cocky chevalier said. Yes, Ryoma Echizen is one of Seiichi Yukimura's chevaliers along with some other changed vampires. He is able to do this so because of his pure-blooded nature and being part of a noble family.

"What brings you back to me then?"

"There is a new student here and he has a very sweet scent that I am sure you would like,"

"How amazing that you are telling me this but why?" the bluenette asked as shifted his weight in the branches which caused Ryoma to momentarily lose his balance but regain it the second.

"Because I can not even go near him,"

"Oh, but I thought you _**love**_ challenges," he teased and before Ryoma could continue Yukimura quickly changed his friendly demeanor to a serious one. "By dusk I know Atobe would come here. Make sure that Fuji comes."

"Hai."

With that, Ryoma disappeared without further adieu because he had strayed too long from his master and who knows what may happen.

---

Keigo Atobe watch the fading sun in the horizon from his window and looked at his familiar. The news that Yukimura has finally emerged wasn't a shock to him, the crazy vampire who is rival in the underworld was bound to ascend sometime. Though the familiar turned to ashes and he smiled. His chevalier Kabaji Munehiro was at his doorway waiting for his master's orders, though Atobe dismissed him, telling the larger vampire to summon all the fledglings under the Atobe household to be summoned immediately to A University where Yukimura and Fuji is currently situated.

---

Ryoma scrutinized the entire area but Fuji Syuusuke was nowhere. His presence nor scent wasn't upon him but he saw again that man that was a _challenge _to him. It was one of those times when he was leisurely on the tree branches when he first was the man but Fate wasn't with him. Watching the sky fade into a hue of orange, his golden eyes became red. His vision was better and he finally spotted the brunette , drinking the blood of an innocent middle school girl in their school. Without hesitation, he jumped in front of the fully satisfied, smirking vampire, with an almost lifeless teenager.

"Do you plan on making her one of your collections?" Ryoma asked.

"Iie, I would be depriving her freedom,"

"Oh, but I think you already did a lot of times to various people, even until now." he eyed him but Fuji didn't watch the young chevalier. Instead he placed the girl on the grass and allowed it to become sand.

Ryoma watched in astonishment as to what the the brunette tensai did.

"This way, no one will remember her and this job is less tedious, ne?" There was a short pause until a strong wind blew away all the sand in various directions. "H-hai."

_In social standing we both have the same status, though I can't feel to give respect to Fuji-san because he is the only servant back then to be able to possess the qualities of a noble like Yukimura-tono. _Ryoma thought of this as Fuji began to walk towards the destination of the meeting place.

"Echizen-kun oshiete," Fuji stopped at the doorway. "You can surpass your master but why won't you break your bond?"

"Because I don't want to,"

"Sokka, sore de wa domo,"

They walked in silence as they reached the rooftop of the high school building, where Yukimura is already waiting with his chevaliers that surrounded him. Soon after Ryoma joined his master while Fuji kept a fair amount of distance near them. Some of the chevaliers greeted him while others kept silent. Yukimura kept looking at the other side where not long after Atobe appeared with his chevaliers.

"Ah Yukimura, long time no see. As well as you Fuji," Atobe Keigo said as he approached them and suddenly all of Yukimura's chevaliers were seething at Atobe and his chevaliers.

"Same to you Atobe and I am amazed that you didn't bring your fledglings as the way iinvited you,"

"Is there a need for me to do so, ahn?"

"There isn't but I know you won't settle for my proposal quietly."

"Even if you are a prince in the Old Underworld but I am a _**king**_ in the New Underworld." Atobe boasted.

"Candidate to be a king," Yukimura corrected him. "and for the update, I already succeeded the throne."

The tension could be felt already and Fuji watched in amusement as the two supremacies battle for words which may lead to a battle for the throne.

"Oh, the news didn't spread fast but if your offer is for me---"

"No, I have no intention of usurping your authority in the New Underworld but my proposal requires for a king's authority in both the Underworlds."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"The Hunters are moving once again,"

"And that is why you showed your face here to us, ahn?"

"Probably and there is a mutiny amongst us,"

The chevaliers of both parties are looking at the grounds if there signs of any humans though Kabaji stayed near Atobe and Ryoma stayed near Yukimura.

"But your world has nothing to do with mine.

"You are correct but it is illogical not to help your own _kind_." Yukimura stared directly into Atobe's eyes.

"Very well then but ore-sama will not mingle in your war,"

"Atobe!"

"Atobe-sama!" His chevaliers gasped at what the monkey king said.

"I won't mind. Then, our meeting end...here."

Yukimura offered his hand and Atobe took it and in a flash swords were flying in the rooftop. Ryoma and Kabaji who were near their masters got separated by a fire that surrounded the area they were standing upon. Every chevalier present had the same thing happening. Except to Fuji who was fighting a laughter but placed a very amused grin plastered.

"Don't bother escaping the fire. It is a special fire,"

Yukimura took one sword that was nearby him and Atobe jumped back to throw daggers at Yukimura. Using his sword as a shield, the daggers lay motionless on the floor.

"Not bad, but---"

Atobe caught himself off guard and was now looking directly into Atobe's eyes.

"Shall we call it a draw?"

"Perhaps. Clever as always."

Both stood back onto the cement floor of the building and the fire faded. Atobe made his exit by jumping off the rooftop and his chevaliers followed.

Yukimura's supposed to be chevaliers disintegrated into thin air.

"All along Echizen-kun was your only chevalier present," Fuji said as he approached Yukimura.

"Hai, though correction Fuji, he is still my fledgling." _My ace chevalier is with you_. Yukimura gave a sweet smile. "Its also about time I head back to the manor to prepare the arrangements."

"But didn't you escape, Yukimura-san?" Ryoma asked but there wasn't really emotion in the question.

"I wasn't imprisoned in own household but how unlucky of them that I escaped. Ja ne Fuji," Yukimura gave a smirk before disappearing with Ryoma who finally decided to stay awhile with Yukimura.

Fuji allowed the wind to pass through before going back to the dormitory and once he arrived he saw Eiji gently sucking the blood of his next door dorm mate.

---

**...TBC...**


	4. Movement 3

**Movement 3:**

**"**Welcome back Fujiko-chan," Eiji wiped the blood that was trailing down his mouth.

_You are not getting comfortable with my blood after all. _Fuji mused as he approached the drained body closer.

"I'm back Eiji." Fuji paused and he leaned to the corpse, blowing air through his mouth and it turned to ashes like burnt charcoal. "Yukimura says hi to you..."

Fuji looked at Eiji to watch his reaction. The redhead gave a small frown. "Seii-chan came and I missed him,"

"Don't worry Eiji. I think Yukimura will come by again someday." Fuji gave a sweet smile to reassure the redhead.

"Nya~ arigatou."

Fuji stood up and chanted a short spell and the ashes completely disappeared.

"Why ashes Fuji? Nya~ will you---"

"I'll become who he was and take upon the role of Mr. Dorm Leader." Fuji smiled. The smile that meant he was up to something no good. _With this I can now let go of you Eiji so that in the end none of us will shed a tear..._

(–,-)(–,-)(–,-)

Tezuka pushed his glasses upward and looked at the food that was left in his study table.

_Konnichiwa Tezuka-kun. I took the liberty to bring your food here since I didn't see you during supper and your share for dinner wasn't even touched. Hope to see you someday in the eating hall sharing dinner with us. Oh by the way some of the girls were looking for you. You are already popular even if classes hasn't started yet... Ja ne._

_-Dorm Leader_

Tezuka removed the plastic covering the tray and sat down.

"Ittadakimasu," Separating the chopsticks, he began eating the food given to him. After a few minutes, he stood up and cleaned his desk. Gathering up the tray, the bespectacled student went outside his room and encountered the prettiest creature he has seen yet. The moonlight made him luminous but Tezuka blinked once and scolded himself that he was making stupid delusions. Along the effeminate student was a red head.

"Konbanwa, anata wa Tezuka-kun?" the effeminate honey haired student asked.

"Hai, ore wa Tezuka Kunimitsu and you might be?"

"Ah, sorry for my late introduction. I am Fuji Syuusuke, Dorm Leader. Sorry if I didn't wake you up for supper. You were sound asleep, so I didn't bother."

"Ah, agrigatou gozaimashita for the food."

"Ore wa Kikumaru Eiji, hajimemashite Tezuka-kun." Eiji reahed out his hand and Tezuka coud feel the friendliness of Eiji radiating. Tezuka didn't give a second thought on accepting the red head's hand outstretched towards him, balancing the food tray with his free hand.

"Same here,"

"Very well, I'll head back to my room then Fujiko. Ja ne futari domo."

Eiji waved his hand and headed the opposite way. Fuji smiled at Tezuka full of fascination. _'He smells so good that I want to lick him dry...'_

"Is something the matter Fuji-san?"

"...No, nothing at all. Let's return that tray before all the lights will be turned off."

"Yeah," Tezuka replied with his monotonous voice.

The walk outside was a quiet one though Fuji would ask a question from time to time and Tezuka would give brief answers and once they reached the cafeteria Fuji gave a short chuckle. Tezuka wondered was there something funny but the shorter teen replied there wasn't anything funny and there was a short silence.

"Ah, Fuji-kun." The school cook Takashi Kawamura wiped his hands and got the tray outstretched towards him. "Is he the new student?"

"Hai, let me introduce. Tezuka Kunimitsu is an upcoming high school freshman. Takashi Kawamura or Taka-san is this cafeteria's chef and owns a sushi shop in Tokyo."

"Nice to meet you Taka-san," Tezuka gave a curt bow and Kawamura did the same as well.

"Same here Tezuka-san," Kawamura gave a warm-hearted smile. "You better go back to your dorms now and I wish you both a good semester this year."

Fuji waved his hand as both he and Tezuka left the cafeteria.

A warm breeze swept through and Fuji gave a bright smile. "Ne, the nights are getting warmer. Summer's fast approaching."

"Ah."

"Do you like summers Tezuka-san?" Fuji stopped his tracks and looked at the bespectacled boy with his half-lided eyes.

"Not really. You?" Tezuka gave an effort to place a bit of emotion in his reply.

"Yeah, I enjoy them but it brings sad memories," Fuji gave a melancholic look as another breeze came.

"Oh, sorry I asked back."

"Don't worry. I asked first anyway," Fuji shook his head and gave a reassuring smile that Tezuka wasn't at fault.

Then Fuji continued walking and the taller boy followed.

"Do you like riddles?" Fuji asked out of the blue.

"No. Why?"

"Nothing. Just asking."

Behind the lush leaves of the decade old trees, Ryoma Echizen was seething with anger. _'If only Yukimura-san would make me his chevalier, I can rival Fuji-san and be able to bring Eiji-san back with us.'_

_'And __**he**__ steals away my prey...'_

Ryoma muttered under his breath, cursing the honey haired brunette. Ever since the day Fuji took Eiji in his care, Ryoma was left with Seiichi Yukimura, who was known as far more brutal and deadly than Fuji Syuusuke himself.

"R-y-o-m-a..." a teasing voice rang in the golden eyed boy. "...-chan~"

Ryoma looked back and bared his teeth.

"Hisashiburi... Genki ka?"

Ryoma relaxed a bit and looked at the newly arrived vampire.

"Genki des, Eiji-san."

The newly arrived vampire was Eiji Kikumaru, a person whom Ryoma deems important to him.

"Ryo-chan, is Seii-tan doing fine?"

"Yeah, Yukimura-tono is doing fine."

"Good, then are you here by your own will?"

"Of course, I am here because of my own will." Ryoma said proudly.

Eiji paused for a moment. "Become stronger o-chi-bi."

Ryoma blushed. It has been a **long time** since he last heard that nickname.

Placing a kiss in Ryoma's forehead, Eiji mouthed something to Ryoma and disappeared in a blink of an eye. Ryoma balanced himself and found out Fuji Syuusuke was no where in sight. As well as Tezuka Kunimitsu.

(–,-)(–,-)(–,-)

"You have a nice hair, oujou-chan." Yukimura whispered to a young lady, about fourteen.

Currently, Seiichi Yukimura is strolling around the streets of Akihibara, the night life bustling merrily.

The lady seemed surprised and she began to shake with fear. Yukimura hugged the trembling girl with no effort to secure her in his arms.

"Let... me... go..." the young girl murmured.

"I can't do that, cause you will run away and I will lose my breakfast..."

"Breakfast?! Don't screw with me!"

With a tightened hug, the girl's ribs snapped and thus, her life ended when one of her ribs punctured her lungs. Yukimura sank into her neck, as if though the youthful boy was crying on her shoulder. Well in fact he was already sucking the river of life of the young girl. Not long after, the girl's body was limp already.

"Sayonara, my little prey."

Just like what Fuji did _(in the previous chapter)_, the girl became sand and was drifted away with passing wind.

Yukimura gave a short sigh when he sensed he was being tracked down. Not by ordinary human beings but someone or something more powerful than the average humans but weaker than the noble vampires.

"Shit!"

Yukimura jumped as high as he can and reached the rooftop of the nearest building.

"Well, well, well," A taunting voice echoed behind him. "I didn't expect that I would see you sooner."

Yukimura turned his back and saw Atobe Keigo behind him.

"What are you doing here?" the blue haired vampire said in a cold voice.

"Did ore-sama's presence frightened you?"

"...The one I felt wasn't yours." Yukimura spoke in an annoyed tone.

"This is ore-sama's hunting grounds and why are you annoyed? I didn't know that you have fetishes on young girls... and you are that vulgar." Atobe snickered.

"Is there something wrong if I feed on young girls?"

"Perverted vampire."

"Please _Keigo,_ save your teasing for later."

Atobe slightly flinched when Yukimura called him by his first name. At the same time, the eyes of the bluenette was hinting mischief.

"Ahn, you are telling ore-sama what to do, fugitive of the Underworld."

"So you found out already?"Yukimura gave a sadistic grin.

"Yes and ore-sama didn't expect you are that stupid, _Seiichi._"

Yukimura gave an amused smile.

"I still need to feed Atobe but if you hinder my breakfast I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Do as you please."

"Don't worry I will."

Yukimura disappeared form Atobe's view. Jumping to the next building, Atobe was merely annoyed that Yukimura has dragged him to a war he has no interest with and may destroy the Atobe Empire. The diva sighed but how can he deny his childhood friend and his first love? That was out of the question. Atobe Keigo glanced at the evening sky which glistened with millions of tiny lights, twinkling and innumerable.

(–,-)(–,-)(–,-)

"Mai Minami, 14 years old, dead." A voice said.

"But I thought that those who encounter their prey, lose their memory of them once the body becomes sand." A skeptical look was placed in this man's face.

"True, but that principle only applies when you have met or had contact with the person." The voice said again.

"Inui, are you sure about this?" The skeptical look diminished a bit.

"Positive Oishi, and there's a 75% chance that this is Underworld's king, Yukimura Seiichi's doing." Inui pushed his glasses upward as he looked at the bustling streets of Akihibara from the video feeds in the monitors.

"I applaud you, Inui for the amazing deduction." A sly voice seethed through the room.

"How were you able to penetrate here?" The man called Oishi worriedly said.

"Simple. I ate your guards."

Inui revealed the gun that he was hiding in his breast pocket.

"If you move, you'll be hit." Inui threatened.

"Too bad for me?" The man stepped out of the shadows. "Don't screw with me. You know perfectly that guns have no effect to me,"

"Unless they are UV loaded!" Inui fired the gun and a blinding light illuminated the dark room, as if it was morning.

"Useless." The vampire wasn't even hurt.

"Impossible."

"This is the true power of noble vampires. Only those weak vampires can be affected with your stupid tactics."

The vampire targeted Oishi first and punched him hard on the stomach which caused the boy to vomit blood and faint seconds after.

"Know this Inui-kun, I need you." The vampire moved too quick for Inui to see the movement and the vampire was sucking already on the data collector's neck and his body laid limp afterwards.

"Your knowledge is enough for me... For now." The vampire scanned the room and there was nothing out of the ordinary except for the monitors that have video feeds. "Tsk, and I thought there was lead towards _them_."

Yukimura kissed his index and middle finger and touched Inui's body that has disappeared completely.

"Existence... erased."

Yukimura left the room in haste because he knows that they would be looking for Oishi since he spared the man's life. Though Yukimura wondered why in Inui's memory, _they_ never track down Atobe and _they _didn't make a database for him.

"That Atobe, he's good at making a perfect mask." Yukimura gave a faint laughter as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he reached back in the university and found Ryoma waiting for him.

"Status report Echizen."

"Hai." Ryoma said in an indifferent tone.

Ryoma reported most of what Fuji was doing and Yukimura felt satisfied that the news hasn't reached the ears of tensai yet. Ryoma left out the part when he met Eiji in a tree branch.

"Hm, it seems Fuji is enjoying the school." Yukimura said. "I guess I should take a break from running away. Do you want to be a student here, Ryoma-kun?"

"Che, weird fugitive." Ryoma looked at his superior and looked away. Yukimura chuckled.

"Echizen-kun, I mean Ryoma-kun, let us find a new member. The two of us is too lonely."

"Whatever." Ryoma began to walk away.

"For a fledgling, you're too cocky."

"I know. Ja."

"Something good must've happened when I was gone."

"Betsuni."

"Ja. Mata ashita."

"Mata ashita, Yukimura-tono."

Yukimura just smiled as the retreating figure of Ryoma was gone from his view. "Now, I should tell Fuji the whole story before reporting my presence to the Elders."

Yukimura bit his thumb and allowed the blood to fall unto the ground.

_"I wish to speak with the real you."_

_"Oh, Ouji-sama,is that your wish? Or a command from a royal vampire?"_

_"Both. Is my answer sufficient?"_

_"Probably. Next evening by twilight, at the highest building of the school."_

_"Thank you for answering."_

A breeze came through and the blood on the ground has completely disappeared.

"I guess I should find a place to slumber."

Yukimura vanished from the rooftop and unbeknown to him, he was being watched by the organization he hates the most.

(–,-)(–,-)(–,-)

_"Confirmed sir. It is indeed Yukimura Seiichi." A young man clad in black cloak talked to his superior who was looking at him with interest._

_"Very well then. It makes our search for him easier." Their superior said and shifted his gaze towards the other man who was also in a black cloak. _

_"Currently he is a fugitive of Germany and only brought one fledgling here in Japan. Though he has allies unknown in our archives."_

_"Hm, it seems that he is careful." Their superior was in deep thought. "Let's secure first the safety of the only lead we have so far. Is that boy fine?"_

_The two men glanced at each other._

_"He's still in the ICU sir." One of them responded._

_"Monitor his progress and report it immediately if there are signs of him waking."_

_"Yes sir!" Simultaneously spoken by both men._

_"Dismissed."_

_Both men bowed and exited the room. Upon descending towards the ICU wing,they removed their hood and revealed their faces. _

_"Will that boy still awake? There's 89% chance he wasn't bitten... but the event may have caused him be traumatized." _

_"Don't be pessimistic Yanagi-san." Pushing his glasses upward._

_Both men kept silent for a little longer and finally placed back their hoods and went to the Archives to research further on their target._

(–,-)(–,-)(–,-)

"Sanada-kun, do you know what time it is?" A very annoyed yet composed voice echoed in Sanada Genichirou's cellphone.

"Yes it's 2 o'clock in the morning sensei. I need to have an appointment with you tomorrow sensei before night fall."

"And you won't take no as an answer, will you?"

"Yes."

"Come to my office then. I will let an escort guide you here."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

**...TBC...**

_A/N: waahh... yes I finally finished movement three... and this is an OT6 (Yukimura, Fuji, Atobe, Echizen, Sanada, Tezuka) fic with a spice of Eiji in it... XD I just love Eiji and I want to include him... who couldn't like such a bubbly character? C=_

_I edited this chapter so many times because Echizen becomes OOC and the other's as well... _ but I know they are still tainted with some OOC-ness... please forgive me... um... please don't hate me but I think I can update this fic once a month.. -hides- but I will try to update...er.. faster than a month's time... next chapter is well an reminiscence of their past. First flashback: Fuji's childhood... and... -read to find out his first childhood friend and love- =D_

_^o^ Don't forget to review and this long chapter is my make-up for a long update... tehehe.. =]_


	5. Interlude: Carol of the Bells

A/N: Fuji's childhood is set in Europe, even if there are Japanese honorifics present,since there's a lack of something if I didn't include the traditional Japanese honorifics... ;P

I set the story in Europe since I can imagine them in Victorian type of clothing and look cute on them.

**Interlude(part 1):**

**Fuji's Story**

Carol of the Bells~

_I am Fuji Syuusuke. My birthday is on the 29__th__ of February and I have a vague memory of my biological family. I only remember that I had an older sister that went missing and a younger brother that was separated from me. For as long as I can remember I am living in the Central Demise as one of the scholars here and if I am given the chance I could work for the Imperial Family. I don't hate it being here since everyone is kind and gentle to me and I met this kid who always looks distantly at the window in one of the halls during summer._

_I have also met noble around my age who occasionally come here but only for a short while to talk to the High Elder. Though I made some conversations with him and he is quite an extraordinary noble because he knows so much about a commoner's life and has no interest in wealth._

"Woah Fujiko," I heard a voice behind me. Ah yes, that count gave me a nickname, though I thought he was mocking me but he is really an honest person. "What are you writing?"

"My homework. I need to write something about ourselves." I closed the notebook I was writing in.

Right now, under some circumstances, I am looking after Kikumaru Eiji who is apparently a year younger than me.

"Ne Fujiko, you are still eleven right? But you sure are intelligent that the High Elder teaches you himself." He lay down on the grass.

"Don't flatter me Eiji. Well, its not the High Elder that teaches me only, the other Members are teaching me as well... Along with the other scholars."

"Tehehehe... that's nice,"

Not long after, Kikumaru Eiji is sleeping in the green meadow.

"You shouldn't flatter me Eiji."

I opened again my notebook and continued writing.

_Though I wish to know more about my family but if I dwell to much on my past, I might lose the precious things that I have acquired in the present. So if the time comes that someone is going to tell me about my past then I will gladly learn about it._

_Hm, I'll tell you about this boy who watches the window every summer. His name is Echizen Ryoma and he is still eight. The youngest scholar in the entire Europe to enter Central Demise. I envied him since I used to hold the title of the youngest scholar but he broke it. However later on, I eventually found him interesting. Usually the two us study together then I found out his parents abandoned him in the main gates during Christmas Eve and the High Elder found him and took him under his care. I felt sad for him but he told me in an angry voice that I shouldn't pity him and I chuckled at him. Well we do have some conversations once in a while._

_Well, Kikumaru Eiji is a young count who is closely linked to the Imperial Family and the youngest of the Kikumaru clan who are nobles in their own right but as I know ,only Eiji is living off by himself in the northern region. Eiji does tell me that once in a while his siblings and parent do visit him but never stay long at the manor. As of now, I have been frequently seeing him here in the Central Demise. Probably because it is more convenient during one his visits to the Crown Prince. I envy Eiji but not enough that I am jealous of him. I envy him for the fact that he has seen the Crown Prince who is yet to appear to the public mass and other nobles. Though Eiji described him having a blue hair, a skin so fair that could rival a maiden's and beautiful fingers. _

_"But somehow his personality sucks."_

_I remember this phrase that he whispered into my ears. I laughed and reprimanded him for insulting the next king of our country but he butted and added: "It's true Fujiko. He plays this charming smile and talk sweetly to the adults even to the servants! But once he reaches his room, he begins to rant unworldly about them. Its so unbelievable..."_

_Well I can't judge the Crown Prince since I haven't met him yet but judging from Eiji's speeches to me, he is just a typical child._

I stopped writing and watched the blue sky that is compared to my eyes. I find the blue sky prettier than my eyes but people point out that my cerulean eyes can rival it. Maybe that's just how people flatter. I shifted my gaze and looked at Eiji's sleeping figure. A breeze came by and it was cooler.

"Autumn is fast approaching," I talked to myself.

"... yeah, and my birthday is fast approaching also," I heard Eiji murmur and shifted his body that it faced me. "Say Fujiko since you always take care of me maybe I should take care of you."

Eiji plastered a huge grin. "During your winter break why don't you go to my house and you can spend the holidays with me!" Eiji exclaimed excitedly at me. _'Probably his family won't be visiting this year that's why he's eager that I would go to his house.' _I thought to myself

"But winter's still ages away Eiji..."

"I know, but I will be looking forward to the day when you'll go to my place and we can have lots of fun..."

"I'm sure I will enjoy it there." I replied at him happily and gave him a genuine smile.

"Summer break is almost over for you, ne?"

"Yeah and the other students will be returning here already,"

"That means my stay here will be over then. Since the High Elder allowed me to stay here only for the summer and since my presence might disrupt the pace here. So, when things go back to normal here, I have to go back to the northern region." I could sense he was sad but he covered it with a smile and he hugged me tightly.

"I am going to miss you Fuji..."

"Now, now Eiji... a noble who cries in public is unheard of." I said jokingly at him and he began to giggle. "Let's make the most of your stay here enjoyable, shall we?" I touched Eiji's shoulders and pulled them backward so that I can see him face to face. His face still had traces of tears.

"Yeah." Eiji wiped his tears and smiled again.

Then I heard the bells ringing, it was signaling that its already lunch time.

"We should head back before we get scolded." I stood up and pulled Eiji along and we began our walk towards the main building, holding each other's hand.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Months had passed by and three weeks from now is the winter break. Right now I am here in town, buying supplies with Echizen Ryoma. This is actually a punishment for Ryoma who accidentally broke a flask of saffron powder and I had to accompany him since he hasn't been to the town.

"So cold..." I rubbed my hands toward each other and and exhaled unto it.

"You have wrapped your body against winter yet you haven't even placed gloves in your hands." Ryoma commented at me, with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. His cockiness never ceases.

"Could it be that you are concerned about me?" I teased him and he looked away from me.

"Betsuni."

"Let's finish this early, night is already approaching." I said with a worried tone.

"Yeah,"

I was shocked that Ryoma agreed with me without saying a side comment but I think I understand why he did. Everyone in the Demise is never allowed to stay outside the campus when it is nightfall already. Who ever is caught will be punished automatic expulsion unless there's a valid reason for why someone is outside the compound.

The shop wasn't that hard to find and we were able to gather all the requested goods to us. Not long after we were already heading back towards the campus. When we arrived in the campus, we were just in time for supper and both of us gave an involuntary sigh of relief. Ryoma got the supplies from me and he said he'll be the one to deliver it to the Teacher. I gave my thanks to him and I headed the opposite way, towards the dinning hall where many scholars were gathered and already eating. The hall was filled with chatters and everyone was exited for the holidays and I also remembered that I will be spending my holidays away here as well.

I began to eat and scanned the hall. Ryoma hasn't arrived yet, maybe he is receiving a sermon from an Elder. Minutes after I was eating and some conversations with the upperclassmen, still there was no sign of Ryoma, so I decided to go to the alchemy room, hoping he was still there. Upon reaching the room, there was no sign or whatsoever that the green haired boy came here.

I began to walk back to the dormitory and when I turned I saw the cocky Echizen Ryoma snickering.

"Could it be that Fuji-senpai was worried about me?"  
"Hm..." I looked intently at my underclassman and he seems alright so I smiled sweetly at him.

"You're weird Fuji-senpai. I am here to deliver a message from the High Elder." Ryoma approached me and handed a sealed envelope.

"Thanks."

Ryoma didn't reply back and gave a curt bow and left me alone in the deserted hallway. Apparently the letter wasn't from the High Elder but from Eiji. I opened the envelop and began reading his letter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Dear Fuji,_

_Hoi, hoi... I am already excited for your holidays since you'll be coming to my house... ^o^_

_Uhm... I am sorry I can't personally come to pick you up but my butler will be the one to fetch you there... _ _

_Don't worry, he is a good person and I know you will arrive here safe and sound... _

_Anyway, I don't mind if you bring someone over... the more the merrier right? _

_Well, have a nice day... =) _

_Lots of love,_

_Eiji...Kikumaru_

_P.S.: the day that you'll be fetched there is 18th of December... two days after the beginning of your winter break and I had already asked permission from the High Elder that you'll be spending the holidays with me... but he said he wanted that you personally ask permission from him and also if you bring another student with you._

_9_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I was quite sad that Eiji wasn't the one to pick me up but nevertheless I was glad that he told me in advance that he can't pick me up. I gave a sigh and pocketed the letter. I began walking back to the dormitory and headed directly to my bedroom and I changed to my pajamas and looked outside of my window. The winter this year is cooler compared to last year's. Not long after, my eyes began to fall and I dragged myself to my bed and fell asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Days passed by and it was already winter break. I looked at my packed belongings and I felt excited. Since I have no home to return to during vacations, the Elders allowed me to stay here during this period of time. From my window, I could see some students fidgeting about the time of their chaperon's arrival. I silently mused over it and I exited my bedroom to go to the library. Along the way, I saw Ryoma staring at the leaving students and I thought for a moment I saw him cry but I could just have been my imagination. I passed by him and continued walking towards the library.

I entered the vast library that was separated from the school building and was connected to the Council of Elders Chamber, which is located underground of the Central Demise but only few students know about its existence.

I scanned the aisles of the wooden bookshelves and once I arrived at the last bookshelf of the east section, I finally saw who I was looking for. The High Elder was looking intently at the bookshelf and he looked away, smiling at me.

"High Elder, I would like to ask permission to go to Eiji Kikumaru's manor in the northern region." I said calmly but I was a bit nervous.

"Permission granted... however, you must bring Echizen-kun with you. He will be quite sad if he is the only one here. Convince him to experience a vacation in a Noble's house." The High Elder spoke maturely at me. I couldn't rebut the offer, so I nodded and bowed at him. Luckily when I walked back to my bedroom, he was still in the window pane, watching the carriages leaving.

"Echizen, would you like to spend the holidays with me?" I asked casually at him.

"But I thought you have no home to return to..." Ryoma replied and averted his gaze from the window.

"I don't but someone invited me to live in his place for the break, and when I asked permission from the High Elder to go there, he told me that I must bring you."

"If you want to leave, then don't bother me," Ryoma bitterly talked back. Then an idea had struck me.

"You know," I leaned close to him. "My friend has lots of Ponta in their stockroom..." I playful told him and his face had a tint of red.

"Whatever." He said in a ruffled voice and walk away. "Fine, I will go with you but not because of the Ponta."

"Hai, Hai..."  
I smiled brightly and looked at the leaving carriages. Soon to we will leave this place.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

And the awaited day has arrived. I placed on the warm coat and gloves since the temperature got a degree lower. I wrapped my neck also with a scarf. After making myself warm, someone knocked on my door and I opened it and saw the High Elder and I bowed out of courtesy.

"Ah Fuji-kun it seems that you have convinced Echizen-kun to leave with you. I place him in your hands." The High Elder said thoughtfully and he left.

I carried my things and walked to the next hallway where Ryoma's room is and knocked at his door. He opened the door cautiously and when he saw it was me, he opened the door widely.

"Fuji-senpai, will we leave already?" Ryoma muttered quietly at me.

"Let's wait for the carriage in the entrance hall," I smiled at him.

"Okay,"

Once we had arrived at the entrance hall, there was already a carriage waiting for us and a butler wearing all white.

"Kikumaru-Hakushaku is waiting for your arrival in the manor," he said in a calm tone and Ryoma looked at me confused.

He moved forward and he carried our luggages with ease. Placing the luggages on top of the carriage, he then stepped down and opened the carriage door and motioned us to get in. Me and Ryoma obediently went inside.

The trip to the northern region took almost half a day with no stops except to feed the horse and allow it to drink water. When the manor was in sight, Ryoma tugged my sleeve.

"Fuji-senpai, you didn't tell me that we are going to an Earl's house..." Ryoma hissed at me.

"Oh, I didn't mention it to you?" I replied amusedly. "Don't worry... once you meet Eiji you'll even doubt if he is really a noble." I chuckled at him but it seems that Ryoma was still tense.

Ryoma composed himself once we had arrived and the carriage door has been opened.

"Kikumaru-sama is waiting for you inside..."

The grand double door of the manor opened and Eiji was there in the middle of the room smiling gleefully and apparently he had tow boxes wrapped in silver.

"Fujiko~!" He chimed happily and ran towards me to hand me one of the boxes. "And this is for you, ochibi-chan..." Eiji smiled brightly at Ryoma.

The boy beside me looked confused but nonetheless he accepted the gift and muttered a thank you to Eiji. I also gave my thanks to him.

Three days later, after a strong snow lashing here, Eiji announced that we will be heading to the town square. Since we – me and Ryoma- haven't explored the Central Town of the northern region. Eiji told his butler that he will be the one to guide us and no one is allowed to follow or guard us. Eji's eyes were very determined that his butler gave a sigh and allowed his young master.

Right now, truth be told... I have lost track to where I am since I got separated with Eiji when we entered the town square, where some event took place.

I gave a sigh. I sat on a bench that was nearby and which was also occupied by an enigmatic man. He kinda looks scary because of his grumpy appearance but judging from some women who pass by, they giggle and give the man flirtatious looks, so he must be someone important. I looked curiously at him but he didn't look back at me. I got more curious why this man is so stoic and I even dared to go as close as ear.

"Why do you look grumpy?" I whispered at him.

I felt my heart pumping faster. I dared to tease a stranger and maybe I will get into trouble but my mind didn't instruct me to move away from this stranger.

"Do I?" The stranger replied monotonously at me but he still didn't look at my way.

"Yes you do..."

"You like riddles don't you?"

For a moment I thought he smiled but when I stood up and looked at him face to face his face was as stoic and hard as a rock. I tried to remove his glasses but he stopped me.

"If you remove it I won't be able to see you," He gently scolded me.

"Oh... I am sorry but if I remove your glasses, I will be able to see your eyes clearly." I stated at him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Fine but if I can answer any of your riddles perfectly, I can remove your glasses!" I bravely challenged him. Somehow the fear that I had before disappeared and I sensed like a link was made between us. He look thoughtful for a moment and he replied with a yes and I mentally jumped for joy.

"But if you lose you have to do me a favor, is that fine with you?" Somehow he wanted to scare me off but I revealed my eyes and I gave a mischievous smile. "Of course I won't mind."

"May I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure."

"May I hold your hand?"

I reached out my left hand and he received it. Somehow the warmth of his hand reached my hands despite my gloves being worn.

"What is your name?"

"Fuji Syuusuke."

"Spell _it._"

"I-t,"

He leaned close to me, so close that people might mistaken that we were kissing. My heart was pulsing so fast since no one has come this close to me physically...

"Am I touching you?"

My mind was screaming no but my lips moved on their own and said: "Yes you are..." And I raised the hands that he held tight in between us.

"What was the first question I asked you?'

"Wh-- Can I ask you a few questions..."

"You are good." He commented me and I smiled brightly at him. "Do your wish..."

"Do really mean it?"

"A loss is a loss."

"Okay."

I removed his glasses and he looked so beautiful, his eyes were so pretty, like a bronze that can be shiny and outshine gold or the chocolates that promise a passionate love. I became drawn to his eyes that---

"Fujiko~ there you are!" I heard Eiji scream behind me. I don't know if I should feel relieved he found me or feel angry because he stopped me from discovering something about this stranger.

"Oh, your friend's here, better go to him now..." He moved his glasses upward and when I walked to Eiji, I took a glance back and he was gone.

"We will meet again in the future," I heard him whisper.

There was a quiet atmosphere.

"There you are, futari-domo..." Ryoma approached us. "Kikumaru-Hakushaku left me alone back there."

I stared at Eiji and a gave a chuckle.

"Well then, shall we eat our lunch?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The days had passed by in a blur. As far as I felt, everything was happy and when it was time to return back to Central Demise, I felt a pang of sadness.

"Thank you for taking care of us..." Me and Ryoma bowed at Eiji.

"Ah, no... It was my pleasure to have guests." Eiji smiled at us.

Me and Ryoma entered the carriage and gave our final farewell to Eiji and the carriage sent us back to Central.

During my stay at your place Eiji, somehow I developed had a liking towards you. Probably, you are my first love.

I placed a smile on my face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Present time... Third Person POV)

Fuji stirred and herd Eiji's voice calling him.

"Fuji, you have a new student to tour to the school... Aside from Tezuka-san, there is a new student who will transfer here."

"Oh, how did you know?"

"I heard from Ryoma-kun that probably Seiichi I mean, Yukimura-tono will study here with us..."

Eiji said happily. "But he won't be the one whom you will give a tour. I think his name was Sanada Genichirou and this news is from Hanamura-sensei... I think he will arrive two days from now,"

"Okay..."

"So Fuji, why were you in a deep sleep? It is rare for you to sleep that snuggled unto your _bed_."

Eiji's face was teasing.

"Am I not allowed to sleep like that once in awhile?"

"Mou, you had a beautiful dream right?"

"Ma ne..."

"Well then, I will see Seiichi at his manor. I finally got Ryoma to tell me where they are living. Will you come with me?"

"I guess that would be nice but I think you should go alone and see Yukimura. I bet he looks forward to your arrival."

"Hm, okay then. Ja Fuji."

"Ja."

Eiji left Fuji's room and opened a window. The halls were deserted, so Eiji decided to jump outside the window and landed on a tree branch.

When the wind passed by, he was already in Yukimura's manor, located a few miles away from the university.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sanada, will you be fine?" his caller asked him. "You will meet him for sure."

Sanada kept quiet.

"The person who made feel the emotion called love and made you go through pain and hatred..."

Sanada didn't say a word and continued packing his belongings. Preparing for his departure tomorrow.

"Yukimura Seiichi will be surely there, since his precious chevalier is there as well and his watchdog as well will be on guard."

Sanada didn't show any emotion as he replied to his caller.

"What is to worry when he himself is nothing but a mere _fugitive_... I will hang up."

So he did and looked at the pendant that he had received when they first met.

"This time for sure..."

「。。。TBC。。。。」

A/N: I finally finished this... after re-typing so many many many times, I settled for this one... XD so please state what you think about this... and I have a news for everyone...

**THERE IS A NEW PoT OVA titled:**

**PRINCE OF TENNIS ANOTHER STORY**

and currently has two episodes.... XD you can find the vids in youtube... X3 it is so awesome and no it doesn't follow the new pot manga... its what happened after the nationals and a flashback on hyotei tennis team on how atobe became the captain... ^_^

and it sucks, classes start in a few hours already (yes, its dawn and I haven't sleep yet... XD i'm always like this whe the next day is the first day of classes, I barely get a wink of sleep... ;P)... oh well, to all NoyPi students... er, happy new school year? -gets hit by a flying pan-

::probably not::

anyways, state what you think... kay? By reviewing and thnks to all the people who support this fic... love yah guys... -hugs-


End file.
